Controller X
Controller X, nicknamed X', is the main antagonist of the 2004 Godzilla movie, ''Godzilla: Final Wars. He is a malevolent alien who seizes control of his species after murdering his former leader, and subsequently unleashes several kaiju onto the earth, revealing he wishes to cause humanity's annihilation and conquer the Earth in a violent and villainous way by taking over the minds of Earth's Monsters and order them to destroy the Earth's cities. Later, when Godzilla was unleashed, X sent the monsters at his disposal to destroy him, only for him to defeat them, one at a time. He was played by Japanese Actor, '''Kazuki Kitamura. History Controller X first appears along with the rest of his species as seemingly benevolent saviors of humanity, rescuing them from attacking monsters and warning them of a massive meteor heading for the Earth. In actuality though, the meteor is a fake, and the monsters were sent by the Xiliens (the alien's given name to humanity) and that the Xiliens desire the Earth for themselves. But while the original leader sought a peaceful takeover, the sadistic and psychotic X had no patience for such things and murdered his leader the first chance he got. Gleefully assuming leadership of the Xilians, he vowed to exterminate the human race, which he repeatedly dismissed as being mere cattle. Controlling the minds of the EDF's mutant soldiers, he also sent the kaiju back to earth where they resumed their destruction, also awakening the long dormant Gigan. However, Controller X's schemes hit a serious obstacle when Godzilla was awakened by humanity and unleashed on the other monsters. Tearing through the kaiju one by one, Godzilla eventually confronted Controller X's ship at around the same time the remaining members of the EDF did. Sending down Monster X and Gigan to deal with Godzilla, Controller X took the EDF humans captive, and attempted to convert Shinichi Ozaki to his cause via mind control, only for Ozaki to be freed of the mind control by Otonoshi, who stabs Ozaki with a small sword previously given to them by the priestesses who control Mothra. Freed of Controller X's influence, Ozaki battles him while the other humans escape. Unfortunately, Controller X proves to be too powerful, and savagely beats Ozaki. But the tables turn when Ozaki taps into his fullest potential, and mercilessly pummels Controller X into submission. Vowing that he won't die alone, Controller X activates the ship's self-destruct. Ozaki and the other humans manage to escape in time before it explodes, but Controller X perishes. With X dead, only Monster X, the ultimate kaiju villain, remains to fight against Earth, and transforms into his true form, Keizer Ghidorah, to destroy Godzilla, but is destroyed. Personality and Traits X is known for his arrogance, obsession with power, cartoonist sense of humor and immaturity, due to his young age and overwhelming power. He constantly underestimates his opponents (which leads to his demise) due to his xenophobic attitude and truly believes he and his race are infinitely better than all, possibly meaning he has a superiority complex. Despite his ignorance and borderline sociopathic tendencies, X is extremely powerful armed with his strong telepathic connection and can basically physically and mentally manipulate any thing with his mind alone. He can even brain wash mutants and turn them to his evil side. He possesses incredible strength, speed, agility, and impressive fighting skills, though his arrogance can cause him to leave himself open and make mistakes. X is always seen as a young, black haired Asian donning a pitch black trenchcoat over his full body matching undersuit and a pair of dark, thin sunglasses, usually accompanied by a cocky grin. Name X is simply a name that he chose for himself, as he felt that his real name would be too hard for the humans to pronounce. the letter "X" was chosen because he believed that it captured his personality, considering himself mysterious, and his being from space. Career X became leader of the Xiliens after killing his superior. From the start X did not believe in a peaceful and slow invasion, and saw better to wipe out the humans, save for a select few, and harvest their mitochondria, instead of keeping most of the humans alive. Mental Status X appears to be mentally unstable, as he feels no remorse in killing his superior, the leader of the Xiliens, who is presumably his mentor. X is prone to untimely fits of hysterical laughter, like when one of his monsters is defeated, when Godzilla is released, or when he is beaten in hand to hand combat by Shinichi Ozaki. X is also victim to violent outbursts of rage. He becomes very angry when one of his monsters is defeated, or when he is outsmarted by one of the humans, often to the point of him jumping up and down and flailing his arms in anger. However, these outbursts are unusually short, and he can snap between near manic-anger to a cool and emotionless state in the space of a few seconds. Abilities X has a strong connection to Gigan, being able to re-awaken him after mummification for over one thousand years. X identifies himself as a "Keizer" one of the few beings with M-base in their DNA, making him one of the most powerful beings in the universe, should he tap into his potential. He, like all M-base carriers, is an adept fighter, and carries leadership ability, as he becomes the undisputed leader of the Xilien race. Quotes Trivia *X is the only 'human' Godzilla Villain to be a Complete Monster and one of the only Godzilla Villains to be a Complete Monster alongside King Ghidorah, Keizer Ghidorah, Gigan, SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah. *Keizer Ghidorah is sometimes thought to be the main antagonist of the film. However, X is the true antagonist due to having created him and having bigger plans than anyone else. Despite this, Keizer Ghidorah is far more physically powerful than X and after his death, Keizer Ghidorah becomes the leader and final main antagonist. *X is arguably the most evil and dangerous villain in the entire Godzilla series as he is a Complete Monster and has larger plans than any other Godzilla Villain that is a Complete Monster and he has power over many monsters including Keizer Ghidorah and Gigan. **Although the Kilaaks also had similar goals and control over monsters, they weren't Complete Monsters and didn't have power over as many monsters. *X is similar to Pre Vizsla, as they are fierce warriors who believe in using war to conquer their foes and feel that their leaders are too weak to lead, so they want them out of the picture. Gallery Godzilla_FW07.jpg|X's evil grin The Controller is killed.PNG|X kills the Controller of Planet X Menacing_X.PNG|X's maniacal laugh X_no_sunglasses.PNG|X's frustrated stare Gfw55.jpg|thumb|X's dark stare X's_death.PNG|X's death Category:Godzilla villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Big Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Nameless Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Gunmen Category:Usurper Category:Leader Category:Supremacists Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Brainwashers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Sadists Category:Dark Lord Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Monster Master Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mass Murderer Category:Comedic Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hypocrites Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Evil Ruler Category:Deceased Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Warlords Category:Villains With Mental Illness